Secret
by DarkYoaiFox
Summary: Kurama, Touya and Mitarai have a little problem, they 're sucked in to Inuyasha's world with the others but got seperated and to top it off, mating seaon is coming up! Rated PG13 just in case. YAOI! KH, TJ, SS...R&R please. Rewriting at the moment.
1. Chapter 1: Hidden Desires

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot. If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho then Kurama and Hiei would be the main characters and they would be in love. :D**

_**Secret's Untold**_

Chapter 1: Hidden Desires 

Beep. Beep. "Un... just five more minuets..." Kurama muttered and rolled over. Beep. Beep. "Arg! I'm up already!" Kurama said and stopped the annoying beeping noise. He stretched and yawned. He remembered his dream and moaned, he wished he could go back to sleep, dreaming a wet dream about his secret crush. He looked at the calendar and his eyes widened, no wonder he was still sleepy, it was nearing the time were he go's into his first heat!

'Just one week! That's not enough time to find a mate!' he thought sighing. "And Hiei would never go for it." Kurama said sadly. "I would not go for what, fox?" a voice asked behind him. "Hiei! Don't scare me like that!" Kurama said. "Hn. Don't doge the question." Hiei said sitting on the windowsill. "It's nothing Hiei, nothing." Kurama sighed and got up to change into some normal clothes.

"Hn. If you say so, fox." Hiei said, thinking. 'Oh Hiei, if only I had told you a few months ago.' Kurama thought. Knock. Knock. Kurama looked over at the window and saw Botan flying there. "What is it Botan?" Kurama asked. "Lord Koenma has a new case for you. Please come to the Reikai palace." With that Botan flew off. "Well I guess we should go then, huh?" Kurama said and started walking out of his house.

'What did you need to tell me months ago, fox?' Hiei thought and zipped out of the house and walked side by side with Kurama. "Fox?" Hiei asked. "Yes Hiei?" "Nevermind." Hiei said and zipped ahead to the park to find them a place that they could make a portal to the Reikai. A few minuets later and they were there. "What's the case Koenma?!" Yuusuke demanded. "If you'd be quite I'll tell you!" Koenma snapped.

"Now 500 years ago the worlds were one, demons, humans and spirits in one world co-existing, but the demons were slowly killing humans so my father, King Enma, split the world into three, one for each kind of race. The Makai for the demons, the Reikai for the spirits and the Ningenkai for the humans." Koenma said. "Yes we know the story, what dose this have to do with the mission?!" Yuusuke demanded.

"We have reports that there's been a time warp and a demon has been going back and forth from this time to it's time." Koenma said. "I need you four to go and, A) capture him, B) Make him stop or, C) kill him." Koenma continued. "So who is this demon?" Yuusuke asked. "The detective asked something smart!" Hiei said acting surprised. "Shut up!" Yuusuke yelled. "To answer your question Yuusuke, we don't know." Koenma said.

"Do you know how long this mission is going to be?" Kurama asked. "Don't worry Kurama, you'll be done before the 14th." Koenma said. Kurama sighed and nodded. "What's on the 14th?" Yuusuke asked. Kurama turned bright red but didn't answer. "Come on, no secrets between team mates." Yuusuke said. "What do you have a date?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei felt jealousy flare up in him at that. "No, yes, kind of, it depends." Kurama said.

"It depends on what?" Yuusuke asked. "OnifIcanfindamateornot!" Kurama said quickly, blushing. Hiei's eyes widened, he knew what Kurama was saying. "What?" Kuwabara asked. "It depends on if I can find a mate or not." Kurama said, face matching his hair. "Why would you find a mate?" Kuwabara asked. "Because baka, it's mating time for Ice youkai, Kitsunes and water youkai, ne?" Hiei said.

"Hai, Hiei-san. My mating time will start in a week, same as Touya and Mitarai I believe." Kurama said. "But Seaman isn't a water youkai!" Yuusuke shouted. "No but he's close enough to a water youkai that he'll have the same reaction as one." Kurama said. "But how do you know when there time is?" Yuusuke asked. "Mitarai, Touya and I met up about a month ago." Kurama said, shrugging.

"So you asked them?" Kuwabara asked. "No, Mitarai asked Touya and I who we wanted as mates, so we talked about that stuff for awhile before Mita' and I had to go." Kurama said. "Mita?!" Yuusuke asked. "Ya, Mitarai a.k.a. Mita, Touya a.k.a. Toy, and me a.k.a. Kura. Hagiri gave Mitarai his nick name, Jin gave Touya his, and Kurone gave me mine." Kurama said, head bowing for a minuet for his dead friend.

"Oh." Yuusuke said, feeling guilty for bringing Kurone up. "Well you need to get to that mission!" Koenma said after a minuet of silence. "Shi-Kami no baka." Hiei muttered. "Alright lets go!" Yuusuke shouted and started to walk out the door. "Detective! Do you know where your going." Hiei said more then asked. "Uh..." Yuusuke blinked. "Iie." Koenma and Kurama sweat-dropped. "Here Kurama, the direction's to the portal." Koenma said.

"Arigoto, Koenma-sama." Kurama said leaving with the others behind him. Ten minuets later. "We're here." Kurama announced. They looked around and, "A shrine?!" Yuusuke asked looking at the sign next to the steps of the shrine. "Ya this is the..." "Kura! Yuusuke! Hiei! Kuwabara!" Mitarai called as he, Hagiri, Touya and Jin ran up. "Konnichi-wa! Mita', Toy, Hagiri, Jin!" Kurama greeted.

Yuusuke and Kuwabara was laughing and rolling on the floor by the time they got to them. "T-Toy?! HAHAHA!" Yuusuke laughed. Touya blushed and looked down. "Yuusuke! Don't embarrass Touya!" Jin snapped. Yuusuke and Kuwabara shut up. "That's better, now why are you all here?" Hagiri asked. "We're on a mission for Koenma." Kurama said. "You too?" Mitarai asked.

"What do you mean, 'you too?'" Yuusuke asked. Just then a portal appeared underneath the group. As Touya, Mitarai and Kurama were outside of the group another portal appeared underneath them. "Jin! Hagiri! Hiei!" they called as they fell.

Hey I hope you like the first chapter. Please read and review. And remember, review's make the fanfiction world go round! And please, no flames.


	2. Chapter 2: Dog demons and the heat appro

_Chapter 2: Dog demons and the heat approaches_

Kurama moaned as he woke up. He shook his head and looked around. "Where am I?" he whispered. He then saw Touya and Mitarai laying a few feet away from him. He crawled over to the closest one, Mitarai, and started to look him over for wounds.

When he didn't see any he sighed in relief and started to gently shake him. "Mita? Wake up." He said. When Mitarai moaned and started to wake up another sigh left him. He looked around again and saw they were in a cave. "Mmm... what happened?" Mitarai asked when he saw Kurama sitting there. "We fell through a hole. Now help me look over Toy-Toy." He said as he moved over to Touya.

Mitarai scooted over to Touya as well. They looked him over and didn't see anything wrong with him. Just then Touya started to wake up. "What's going on?" he asked. "We fell through a hole and now we're in a cave. We need to get some fire in here though, or we'll freeze soon." Kurama said looking towards the exit of the tonal. Mitarai nodded in agreement and helped Touya up when Kurama got up. Kurama looked over at them. "We need to be careful, we don't know where we are right now and anything could happened."

Mitarai and Touya nodded and they walked slowly out of the cave. The first thing the noticed was that it was night and that they were in a forest. "Mitarai, go to the left, Touya, go to the right, I'll go strait ahead. I want you to scout the area, don't go too far though, got that?" Kurama asked. "Got it." They both said and walked it the direction they were told to go. Kurama sighed and walked ahead. Twenty feet in to the forest and he was getting a bad feeling. He turned around to go back and to get the others when something grabbed him.

He struggled to get out of what ever had him in its grasp when it went still. It put a hand over Kurama's mouth when Kurama heard footsteps coming their way. Kurama didn't know whether to be glad or scared because he didn't know who's footsteps they belonged to. Then every thing went quiet. Kurama was as stiff as could be, waiting for something to happen. All of the sudden a boomerang came flying though the air. What ever had Kurama jumped into the air, dodging the boomerang with Kurama still in its grasp.

"Kagura! Get out here and fight me!" a voice cut though the air. Who ever had Kurama, Kagura, Kurama supposed, chuckled and landed on the ground. "Now, you are going to be my ticket out of this mess by being my hostage." Kagura whispered into Kurama's ear. Kurama struggled but since the heat was only a few days away, it made him weaker. She jumped onto a tree, where she pulled out a rope and tied Kurama with it. "What are you doing?!" Kurama demanded. She put her right hand over his mouth. "Be quiet!" she hissed.

Then she tied Kurama to a tree. She nodded at her work then jumped of towards the other voices. Kagura stopped in front of a group of five people. "Kagura! Are you giving up?!" Inu-yasha demanded. "No." she chuckled. "But if you do fight me then a innocent teenager is going to die." She laughed. "What!? You lie!" Miroku accused. "Nay monk, if you fight me then a snake demon shall feast on human flesh soon." She said, one of her feathers in head. "So what is it going to be? Fight me? Or save the boy?" she laughed.

Kagome looked at Inu-yasha. "Inu-yasha?" she asked, pleading for him to do the right thing. Inu-yasha growled then picked Kagome and Shippo up and took of towards the place where Kagura came from, Miroku and Sango soon following. Leaving a laughing Kagura behind. Kurama was struggling in the rope when he heard a hiss from behind. His eyes went wide and he looked behind the tree. There was a big snake demon on the tree branch behind him. He gasped as it looked at him with hunger. He opened his mouth to scream when it stroke.

Not an nice place to stop huh? Oh well, I'm not going to up-date till I get some reviews so review please. R&R please, and flames will be used to burn Kuwabaka. Ja Matta Ne.


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends, New Enemies

Chapter 3: New Friends, New Enemies 

A second before it bit him an arrow pined it to the tree, Kurama just out of it's reach. Kurama sighed in relief in till he realized that it's tale was swinging towards the arrow. His eyes widened when it hit the arrow and it broke. The snake demon hissed and climbed onto the branch above Kurama, hissing at something towards the front. When Kurama turned to look at what had sent the arrow, he saw a dog demon carrying a kitsune kit and a human female.

The snake demon hissed again and spit venom at them. Some of the venom dropped on the ropes and Kurama saw this. He tried to escape again and the ropes broke. But the snake demon saw this and wrapped around the tree and Kurama, trapping him to it again. "I hate snakes." The dog demon said as he jumped and sliced it in half with his sword. Kurama swayed and then fell from the thin branch he was on. "Inu-yasha grab him!" Kagome cried and Inu-yasha grabbed Kurama, stopping his fall.

Inu-yasha sat Kurama on the ground as Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku came running up. "Are you ok?" Kagome asked Kurama. He swayed the righted himself. "Yes, arigato, Inu-yasha was it?" Kurama said looking at Inu-yasha. "Baka ningen, save your self next time." He said grumpily. "Hi, his name is Inu-yasha, and he mean's your welcome. By the way, I'm Kagome. This is Shippo and that's Sango and Miroku." Kagome said happily.

"Nice to meet you all." Kurama said smiling. Shippo smiled and hopped onto his shoulder. He sniffed Kurama then his smile grew. "You're a kitsune too." He whispered into Kurama's ear. Kurama blinked then nodded. Shippo grinned and purred. Kagome looked at him in shock. "Shippo, your purring!" she exclaimed. Sango and Miroku looked as shocked as her. Inu-yasha looked Kurama over then sniffed the air. He smirked. "Heat's to close huh?" he smirked as Kurama blushed, knowing that he had found out why he couldn't fight back.

Inu-yasha through his head back a laughed. Kurama's blush darkened as Kagome scolded. "What do you find so funny Inu-yasha?!" she demanded. "Kitsunes purr for one of two reasons; one, for there mate, two, for another kitsune." He smirked. "Well since Shippo isn't old enough to have a mate, that means..." Miroku trailed off looking at Kurama. Kurama nodded. "Yes, I'm an kitsune. Half anyway." He said. "Then why couldn't you get out of the ropes?" Kagome asked.

At then Inu-yasha through back his head again and laughed. Kurama blushed and muttered something. "What was that?" Sango asked. "I said, kitsune mating time is in seven days, that's when we're must vulnerable." Kurama said. At that every adult blushed. "Hey mister, you didn't tell us you name." Shippo said. "It's Kurama. Yoko Kurama." At that Inu-yasha started to choke. "You mean I saved the Yoko Kurama?!" he exclaimed, eyes wide.

Kurama cursed him self for giving his full name to them, he was still alive at this time, he knew it was a different time because there was a monk, they don't have those in the Makai. "Yes, but I'm from the future, as your friend." He said, he had also guessed she was a girl from the shrine they were at. "I've been reincarnated, I'm no longer a thief." He said. Shippo was jumping up and down on his shoulder, saying he had finally met his idol. Kagome opened her mouth to say something when a sound came from a bush.

Ok, I think I'm going to stop there. Now I'm not going to up-date in till I get more reviews, so R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4: Teammates and the search begi...

Hi! Just want to thank my reviewers! 

Black Panther Wolf: Yes Kurama can transform at will, but because of the heat he doesn't have energy too.

Celest9289: I wonder too :D I'll probably get those two to meet in later chapters. Thank you for reviewing!

HayHiei, Tbiris and What2callmyself: Thank you for your kind words! I was wondering if my story was that bad or something!

Ok, please remember to R&R please. On with the story! This chapter is alittle short but bear with me!

Chapter 4: Team-mates and the Search begins 

The gang we're all tensed up, but Kurama was relaxed. He knew the smell. The Inu-yasha gang was surprised when two boys walked calmly out of the bush. The blond haired one smiled when they saw Kurama. "Kura-chan! We've be looking for you!" he said happily. Kurama smiled back. "Really? I wasn't gone that long." Kurama said calmly. The one with two different colors of blue in his hair smirked. "Ya but knowing you, you could have been in trouble before you say 'Rose whip'." He said. Kurama blushed at the comment.

"Kurama, you know them?" Kagome asked. Kurama looked over to her. "Yes, these are some of my team-mates. This is Mitarai, also none as Seaman, and that's Touya," Kurama smirked. "Or we just call him Toy." Touya blushed as Inu-yasha, Shippo, Mitarai and Kurama laughed. Inu-yasha looked them over and sniffed the air. "Why didn't you bring a team-mate that wasn't going to be affected by the heat?" Inu-yasha asked. Mitarai looked down, a blush staining his cheeks, as well as Touya's. "We were separated when we were coming to this time." Kurama said.

"If it was up to me, we wouldn't have split up." He finished looking into Inu-yasha's eyes, showing what he said was the truth. "I'm sorry you got separated. Maybe we can help!" Shippo exclaimed. Inu-yasha scolded. "We don't have time to go looking for there friends!" he snapped. "But Inu-yasha, they could come with us and maybe we'll find them on the way." Kagome said pleadingly. Inu-yasha stopped and thought about it. 'If they don't come with us then they could be attacked, or any thing else, if they come with us, they could help us get jewel shards.' Inu-yasha sighed and looked at Kurama.

"Fine, you three may come with us." He said. Kurama smiled in thanks. "Really? Cool!" Shippo exclaimed, jumped up and down again. Miroku and Sango chuckled at his actions. "Can you teach me how to be more stealthy? Or maybe you could teach me how to control plants!" Shippo asked excitedly. "Maybe little one." Kurama said smiling. "Yay!" Shippo exclaimed and they started to walk towards their camp.


	5. Chapter 5: Angry Demons

Answering my fans. 

Hidden Dreams- Thank you! I love the story to! ;) But the people like you keep it going.

What2callmyself- Yes the heat is affecting him. Remember the first chapter? He was really sleepy. His powers are going to drain away till only a little are left too, but Touya and Mitarai have it different because there not kitsune's. The heat will last two weeks and Kurama isn't wearing the school uniform, I should have told you people sooner, sorry. He's wearing a red shirt with black jeans, Touya and Mitarai are wearing there normal artier.

Crystal-Kuramas-gurl- Here's the chapter :D

Oh and I'm looking for a beta, if your interested then say so in your review, I'll get back to you then. On with the story!

Chapter 5: Angry Demons 

Hiei woke up with a grown. He shook his head and then looked at his surroundings. He was in a clearing and he saw a lake to his left with a forest to his right. He heard a moan and turned to the sound. Yusuke was just waking up; the others were all around them, just waking up them selves. Hiei cursed under his breath when he noticed that Kurama wasn't with the group, and nether were Touya and Seaman. He growled when he remembered that his fox fell down a different hole.

For some time now, the fox had buried himself deep into Hiei's black heart. Hiei knew he had to find Kurama before he went into heat; he hated the thought of some one else mating Kurama. Sure, he would let them if Kurama wanted them instead of him, but that's not the point. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the baka getting up and then tripping over his own feet. Hiei snorted. "Baka ningen." He said. Hagiri, who was next to him agreed.

"Dose any one know where we are?" Yusuke asked, looking around. "No, but we need to find the others as soon as possible." Hagiri said. "Unless you can track them then we don't know where they are!" Yusuke yelled. "Well they couldn't have disappeared!" Hagiri yelled back, Yusuke was hitting to close to his fears. "I know that!" Yusuke yelled. "SHUT UP!" they all turned to Jin in surprise. He glared at Yusuke. "Stop fighting! This is getting us nowhere! Just pick a direction and let's go!" Jin yelled, he was mad and they knew it.

The winds were screaming around the clearing, showing that Jin wanted Touya back badly. Yusuke sighed. "All right." He turned around in a circle with his eyes closed. He stopped and pointed. "We go that way!" He exclaimed while every one else face faulted. "Baka Tentei!" Hiei said when he got up. "Well if you have a better idea then let's hear it!" Yusuke yelled. Hiei scolded then started to walk in the way Yusuke pointed to. Soon they all were walking, Yusuke in the lead.

"I'm hungry!" Kuwabara whined. "SHUT UP!" Hiei yelled at him, the bandages on his arm smoking. Hagiri smirked. 'All of us are mad now. Some more then others.' He thought. Just then they all stopped when they heard a scream. They ran towards the scream and then stopped at what they saw.

Translations:

Reikai- spirit world

Makai- demon world

Ningenkai- human world

Baka- Idiot, moron or stupid

Youkai- demon

Shi- death

Kami- god

Iie- no

Arigato- thank you

Konnichi-wa- hello

Tentei- detective

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. R&R. Ja Ne.


	6. Chapter 6: All teamed up and the Kidnapp...

I'm sorry I couldn't up-date, I live in Florida and my power went out.  
Reviews: 

Sei Kou Ki: I'm sorry about the slight Kuwa bashing, I don't really like him and didn't realize I was doing it. And yes there will be Mitarai/Hagiri, who did you think I was sticking them with?

Black Panther Wolf: Thank you for loving it! And I kinda took your idea here.

And to Hidden Dreams and What3callmyself: I was wondering if you two like the idea of both being my beta's. I'll need all the help I could get. Look on my bio and then tell me which shows you like please.

Chapter 6: All teamed up and the Kidnapping 

Kurama sighed in relief when they got to the camp. Kurama, Touya and Mitarai sat down as the others packed up. "Inu-yasha, where to now?" Miroku asked. Inu-yasha looked thoughtful for a minuet before he turned to Kagome. "Do you sense a jewel shard close?" he asked. Kagome was silent for a moment. "Yes I do. Towards the north." She said. He nodded. "Then we'll go that way." He said plainly.

They walked for what must have been twenty minuets before a sword flew through the air and pined Mitarai to a tree by his shirt sleeve. "What the h!?" Inu-yasha yelled looking in the direction it came from. "Inu-yasha! You and I have some business to attend to!" a male voice called to them. A figure jumped at Inu-yasha and slashed with a sword. "Who the h are you?!" Inu-yasha growled as he pushed the figure back.

"I am Hikage. A bounty hunter, an you have a bounty of 100,000 on you." Hikage said, slicing at Inu-yasha again. Inu-yasha growled and sliced Hikage in half. "Now, now Inu-yasha, temper, temper." Kagura smirked coming from the shadows. "Kagura!" Inu-yasha growled. Kagura just smirked and turned her eyes to Kurama, Touya and Mitarai. "You know, if I had known that Naraku wanted you three, I wouldn't have let you go." She smirked.

"What dose Naraku want with three ningens?" Kagome asked worriedly. Kagura just smirked and lunged at them. Touya jumped to the left, Mitarai, who got the sword out, jumped to the right, and Kurama jumped into the tree. Kagura stopped for a moment before she jumped after Mitarai. He gasped and dodged her fan. "Mita!" Kurama yelled. Mitarai stepped out of a fans way and ran into a tree.

His eyes widened and she smirked. "I can't take you back awake now can I?" she said and knocked Mitarai out. Kurama jumped down and ran towards Mitarai. "Kurama! Stop!" Touya yelled. "You should have listened to your friend." She smirked. Kurama dodged a thrust to the gut. He called up some poison ivy and told it to wrap around Kagura. He grabbed Mitarai and ran towards Touya.

Kagura ripped the poison ivy off of herself and shot a gust of wind at them. Kurama was sent flying into a tree. He screamed when a branch went though his side. He whimpered in pain, tears coming to his eyes. "Kurama!" he heard and he looked over and saw the rest of the gang. "Hiei!" he choked out. Hiei zipped over to him. Hagiri ran over aswell and took Mitarai from Kurama. Hiei gave Kurama a apologetic look before he grabbed him by the waist and pulled him off the branch.

Kurama hissed and arched alittle bit. Inu-yasha and the others were fighting Kagura. "Fox, are you ok?" Hiei asked worriedly. "I'll be fine Hiei." He said, wincing a little. Hiei's eyes narrowed when he saw the pain in Kurama's eyes. "Arigato Hiei." Kurama said. Hiei nodded and then zipped to battle. Kurama sighed and walked over to Touya and Mitarai. "I take it they don't want us to fight?" he asked Touya. "Ya, because we wouldn't be very helpful." Touya said.

No one, except for Kagura, saw the figure in the shadows. He smirked and made his move. Kurama's senses told him some one was behind him right before it was to late. He turned around and opened his mouth to yell when a hand covered his mouth. Touya turned just when another hand shot out. Their muffled crys reached the others but when they turned around... Kurama, Touya and Mitarai were gone.


	7. Chapter 7: Race to the Rescue

Hey there! My computer is finely fixed! Sorry for not up-dating! Now for reviews: 

Dreams of Goth: Thank you for the review! Yes Touya isn't emotional but I changed him a little bit.

Seamanroxmysoxoff and Hidden Dreams: Here you go!

Foxfire, Foxy fire and Ice Kit: Thank you for the review and here's the next chapie!

What2callmyself: I'm going to send you the next chapter after this ok? 

Sorry this took so long and sorry for the short chapie, I was in a hurry to get it up here. Thank you once again for the reviews! Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha plushies to everyone who reviewed!

Chapter 7: The Race to the Rescue 

Kurama slowly woke up. He opened his eyes half way then closed them tightly with a moan. "Ah, your awake I see." An evil voice said coolly beside him. Kurama opened his eyes a little before opening them all the way. He looked over to his left where he heard the voice coming from. "Who are you?" he asked the figure in the shadows. "I am Lord Naraku. And you are in my castle." He said stepping out of the shadows.

Kurama knew that his man was not human, not all the way anyway. "Why am I here?" Kurama demanded, sitting up. "You are Yoko Kurama, are you not?" Kurama narrowed his eyes. "Why do you ask?" Kurama demanded. Naraku smiled a chilly smile. "I wish for your alliance." Naraku said looking Kurama up and down. "And maybe more." Kurama shivered in disgust. "I'm not interested." He said.

Naraku narrowed his eyes a little. "I insist. You would benefit being on the winning side." He said smoothly. Kurama smiled a mocking smile. "I am on the winning side." He said just as smoothly. "I think you will join me, even if I have to force you too. And you know I can." He smirked before walking out. Kurama shivered. He knew what Naraku was talking about. And he needed out of here before the six days were up. "I wish Hiei was here." He whimpered.

"Ouch my head hurts." Mitarai moaned as he woke up. "Let me see it." A soft voice commanded. Mitarai looked over and saw Touya kneeling there. Mitarai nodded his head then sat up. Touya checked Mita's head over for anything. "You have a bump on you head where Kagura hit you." Touya said. "Thank you." Mitarai said. Before Touya could respond the door opened.

Naraku stepped in and smirked when he saw both of them awake. "Who are you?" Touya demanded. "I am Lord Naraku. And you are?" Naraku asked. "Who I am is of no importance." Touya said coldly, glaring just as coldly as his words. "No mater. I came to give you an offer." Naraku said. "What kind of offer?" Touya demanded, eyes narrowed to slits. "I ask you to join me in my plans to rule over avery thing." Naraku said holding his hand out.

Touya started to laugh. "Your serious?" He laughed. "Yes I'm serious!" he growled. "Go to h! We're not joining you." Touya said. Naraku narrowed his eyes. "Fine!" he spat then turned on his heel and stomped out the door, making sure to lock it. "We need to find away to Kurama then out." Touya said to Mitarai as he looked around the room. Mitarai nodded then started to look himself.

The other's were sitting around forming a plan and it went something like this... "No way! I am not following your orders like a dog!" Inuyasha yelled at Yusuke. "You are a dog! So you should have no problem!" Yusuke yelled back. Inuyasha growled at him. "Inuyasha! Stop arguing!" Kagome said. "But...!" "No buts! Do you want to kiss the dirt?" "...no..."... and that's how it went most of the time.

"But I'm still not going to!" Inuyasha said stubbornly. "Stop fighting!" Hagiri yelled, mad as anything at the fact that the fighting isn't getting Mitarai back. Inuyasha grumbled but stopped auguring. "Good. Now how are we going to get to Naraku's castle?" Hagiri asked. "...um... we could fallow Inuyasha's nose!" Shippo exclaimed. "Grr..." "That could work!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Now, do you know their sent Inuyasha?" he asked. "...no..." "Hehe... Hiei, Hagiri, Jin..." Yusuke smirked. They all rolled their eyes then took out a peace of clothe each, one red, one ice blue and the other sea blue. "These might help..." Jin said ocwordly. Inuyasha grumbled and took them. "Can we go now?" Yusuke asked. "Whatever..." With that Inuyasha lead them to the west, towards the sunset.


	8. Chapter 8: Lake Monsters and New Ally? P...

**Reviews!:**

**Ice Kit: My lap top had some problems on it so it took a long time to fix. Here's the chapie!**

**Dreams of Goth: No! I will never allow that paring to happen! But yes, I thought it would be cute to add that :D Here's the chapie!**

Anime-Crusader: Thank you for the reviews :D 

**Hikaru-009: Sorry about to OOCness. I'm trying to think of something for the Touya/Jin parts. An you'll see what Naraku is up to.**

**Legolas19: Thank you for the nice review! Heres the chapter!**

**What2callmyself: I can't e-mail you for some reson so try to e-mail me. My e-mail is **

**Ok people, I'm needing some help here. I'm running out of ideas. So if you could send in your ideas in your review that would be helpful :D. Review if you want a lemon or two in the future. I just need a way to stall them in till it's almost the due date. And sorry about it being short!**

_**Chapter 8: Lake Monsters and a New Ally? Part 1**_

They had been walking for four hours now and no sign on their kidnapped friends. Hiei, Hagiri and Jin were snapping at any one who talked to them unless they had good news, and even then they were snappish. What they didn't know was they were walking into a trap, set by Naraku himself. About half an hour later they came a crossed an old looking bridge.

Hiei and Yusuke pushed Kuwabara to the bridge. "You get to cross first Kuwabaka, I mean Kuwabara." Yusuke said smiling evilly. "But…" "No buts! Go!" Yusuke said pushing Kuwabara onto the bridge. Kuwabara swayed with the bridge as he walked along in to the other side. "Uh guys…?" Kuwabara swayed almost a little too much to stay on. "Keep going Kuwabara! It's for Kurama, Touya and Mitarai!" Yusuke yelled out to him. The old bridge creaked and groaned as he moved along it.

"I am so glad that's not me…" Yusuke muttered as Kuwabara stumbled again. Hiei and Hagiri nodded. After what seamed like forever Kuwabara got on the other side. Kuwabara looked over to see Hiei already on the same side, Jin flying with Kilala, who had Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo, and Jin carrying Hagiri and Yusuke and Inu-yasha just jumped over. "That's not fair!" Kuwabara whined. Hiei just smirked and the others fallowed Inu-yasha to the west again.

About an hour later, after many arguments, they came across a town. As they walked in, the villagers seemed to recognize them. A village elder came up to them. "Are you the one called Inu-yasha?" He asked. "Yes, I am Inu-yasha. What's it to you?" Inu-yasha grumbled. The elder smiled and took them to a house in the middle of the village. "Come, sit, drink, my village has herd a lot about you and what you have done for other villages." The elder said. "So what? You need me to save you or some thing?" Inu-yasha asked with a brow raised as the group drank their drinks. "No. But I need you to fall asleep." The elder smirked before the gang tipped over, asleep.


	9. Chapter 8 part two

**_Thank you all for your Reivews! I've been so buisy lately so this is all I have right now, not to mention I have wrighters block :( Heres the next chapter part!_**

_**Chapter 8: Lake Monsters and a New Ally? Part 2 **_

Hiei moaned as he woke up. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked around. His eyes widened a fraction of an inch when he saw that him and the others were hanging in a big round cage over the middle of a lake. He reached for his sword and noticed it has gone. Hiei growled angrily and kicked Yusuke, who was beside him in the cage. Yusuke muttered, rolled over and snored some more.

Hiei's eye narrowed and he kicked Yusuke in the… you get the idea. "YOW! HIEI! WHAT THE H WAS THAT FOR!" Yusuke screamed as he held himself. The others woke up from the screaming and crying and sweat-dropped when they saw Yusuke. "Hn. Get up detective. We have to get out of the cage." Hiei growled out and turned back to the bars of the cage.

Yusuke blinked stupidly and looked around the cage. The bars were steel and had some kind of pieces of paper… Miroku gasped. "These are seals! I think they're there to keep us in!" Hiei rolled his eyes. "Oh thank you monk, we never would have guessed that by our selves!" he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Miroku glared angrily at Hiei. "Hiei. What would Kurama think? Fighting with people who are your allies." Yusuke said, hoping it would work.

Hiei punched Yusuke in the face before he sat in a corner and sulked. Yusuke rubbed his nose as he glared at Hiei. "That's it! I've had it with your attitude Hiei!" Yusuke yelled and just as he took a step forward another fist came in contact with his face. "Urameshi! We're like brothers, you and I. But don' be messin' with Hiei when he's hurtin'!" Jin glared. "What?" Yusuke asked dumbly. "How would ye like it if Keiko was takin'? Ye wouldn't like that huh?" Jin said.

Yusuke shook his head. "Good. Then you see me point." Jin nodded. "Not really… how can that be the same?" Yusuke asked. "That stuff must have messed with your brain Uremeshi. Or are you trying to be dumber then Kuwabaka?" Hagiri asked, glaring also. Said baka blinked stupidly as he and the Inu team watched the fight. "An' don' forget Uremeshi! You were livid when Keiko was takin'!" Jin and Hagiri were glaring so hard at Yusuke, that if looks could kill, he'd be dead three thousand times over.

"As inter taining as this is, I have come to tell you all that you all have been asleep for four days now, and tonight, you all have been invited to a ceremony." Kagura laughed. "What kind of ceremony!" Inu-yasha demanded. "The monthly sacrifice to the lake demon!" she laughed and walked away. "Damnit!" Inu-yasha growled and started to hit the bars.

Hiei's eyes narrowed and he growled. "I'm so stupid!" He growled and ripped his headband off. His third eye glowed and showed a weakness in the cage, the only thing was, it was where they couldn't reach… "Damnit! The only way to get out of this cage is if some one can reach the top and bust through!" Hiei growled.

"Well maybe you can't reach it shorty, but I, the Great Kazuma Kuwabara will get it!" Kuwabara said, and jumped up… hitting a force field. "Idiot." Hiei said as Kuwabara hit the ground hard. "Great! How do we get out of this!" Inuyasha yelled. "We need to find our weapons." Sango said looking around. "We be needing to do more then tha' missy." Jin said as the sun began to shrink.

"Great, how many more days in till Kurama, Touya and Mitarai go's into heat?" Yusuke asked. "The day after tomorrow." Hagiri said. Yusuke growled. "We have to do something! I'm sure no one here wants to be a sacrifice!" Yusuke said. Just then, they heard the sounds of drums. "I believe, detective, that the ceremony has just begun…"

Kurama paced back and forth in the room, Naraku had servants come and give him food at breakfast and lunch, and Naraku himself brought him dinner. "Hiei, where are you?" he growled under his breath as he paced the window, looking out. "Your friend is at a village not to far from here." A familiar voice said behind him. Kurama turned around fast and glared and Naraku.

"But I hate to tell you this Kitsune, but your friend is going to be lake demon food at midnight." Naraku laughed. "You son of a -!" Kurama started but was cut off by Naraku as he claimed his lips. Kurama's eye were wide as he pushed him away. "Your disgusting!" he spat. Naraku's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Kurama and held him to his chest as Kurama tried to break free. "I would watch what I was saying if I were you Kitsune, seeing as in two days your mine!" Naraku said and tossed Kurama onto the bed in the corner then left. "Hiei…" Kurama sobbed into his knee's in the fetal potion on the bed.


	10. Chapter 8: part three

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! I am sorry I haven't up-dated in a long time but I have been buisy and had massive writers block. I hope you like this chapter, sorry it is so short, I'm planing on conbining all chapter 8 parts into one soon, but I will do that once chapter 9 is writen. Again, hope you all enjoy the chapter, it is deticated to all my reviewers! Here it is!**

**_Chapter 8: Lake Monsters and a New Ally? Part 3_**

_Last time: "We have to do something! I'm sure no one he wants to be a sacrifice!" Yusuke said. Just then, they heard the sounds of drums. "I believe, detective, that the ceremony has just begun…"_

Hiei got up and started to walk around. "This is not good." Kagome said and bit her bottom lip. "Inuyasha would be able to break the barrier, but he would need the Tessiga to do it." She said as the drums got louder and they could see the villagers starting to walk towards the lake, torches in hand.

"Inuyasha, do you smell that?" Shippo asked as he sniffed the air. "Smell what Shippo?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Wait… I know what he smells…!" Inuyasha turned towards the lakeside just as a little girl walked out of it, leading a two-headed dragon and the little green toad like demon. "It seems you all got into a bind! To bad milord Sesshomaru wont help!" the toad like demon laughed in his squeaky voice.

"Lord Jaken! That's not nice! Lord Sesshomaru would too help them!" Rin pouted. "What makes you think that little human girl?" Jaken squeaked. Rin answered by turning to the Daiyoukai, who stepped up behind them, and giving puppy-dog eyes. "Please Lord Sesshomaru? They helped me before, please help them?" Sesshomaru studied Inuyasha and the group before silently pulling out Tokijin and sliced the weak spot.

Yusuke and the group made quick work of the cage after that and with a quick swim for most, they were standing on the lakeside close to Sesshomaru. "Thank ye for your help." Jin smiled. "Alright Sesshomaru, why are you here anyway!?" Inuyasha demanded. "I do not have to tell my reasons to a half breed like you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Now, now, no fighting until we get to Naraku!" Yusuke scolded. "Speaking of Naraku, shouldn't we be going?" Hagiri demanded. Yusuke nodded then turned to Sesshomaru. "Your welcome to join us, we might use the help." Sesshomaru studied the group. "Alright, I will form a truce, but only until Naraku is defeated, then I will kill you Inuyasha." He said icily. "Fair enough." Jin grinned. "But before we continue, we need our weapons."

The group nodded and started to walk back towards the village, well all but Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken as it was decided they would stay there and wait for the group. Inuyasha lead the way around back and, while the villagers where back at the lake, searched the huts. After looking in a few huts, they found them and quickly strapped them on, just as some of the villagers came back. "There they are!" one of them yelled and the men ran after the group with spears and pitchforks.

"If you want a fight, I'll give you a fight!" Inuyasha yelled and pulled out Tessiga while Yusuke smirked and punched his palm in glee. "Now we can pay you back for locking us up!" Yusuke said then both Inuyasha and he attacked the villagers, making short work of them. "Now that that is settled, lets go!" Jin said and they walked back to where Sesshomaru was waiting. They started to jog in the direction that both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha agreed Naraku's sent was coming from.

**HK/MH/TJ(break line)**

Kurama was again looking out the window as the sun set, one hand lying on his lap while the other on the window frame. "Please be safe Hiei." He whispered and a tear fell from his right eye.

**HK/MH/TJ**

Touya and Mitari huddled together and tried to come up with a plan that would help Kurama and them escape, the only problems were the heat and they didn't know where Kurama was kept. Both looked out the window at the same time as the sun fell beneath the arisen. 'Jin…' Touya thought as he clenched his fist. 'Hagiri…please find us.' Mitari thought and hugged his self. All three of the prisoners watched as the stars came out in the dark blue sky, wishing for the ones they loved.


End file.
